Stalking Is Such A Harsh Word
by kia L Yori
Summary: Kia likes Nny. A lot. She follows him around trying to talk to him. But tonight, she meets someone who does it too. Mmy is creepy. No longer a Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Stalking is Such a Harsh Word...

Another day. As musch as I hated to admit it, a lot of normal people would be creeped out by me... What I was doing was not normal. It was borderline creepy. I'm normal. I really shouldn't be doing this. It's against the law.

I could tell myself these things all night, but it didn't matter. I had a goal.  
>As my 'target' continued walking, I snuck to the next hiding spot.<br>Anybody who saw this would probably think it was almost comical.  
>I grinned a little to myself, before sneaking into an alley as my 'target' continued his path. I closed my eyes for a minute, getting tired.<p>

It was near midnight, there weren't many people out.  
>Unless they were doing the same thing I was. The push came from behind me, and I landed on the sidewalk. I glanced up at they guy I was following, who kept walking. It was then that I noticed he was wearing earbuds. I sighed, happy that he didn't notice me.<br>"Who are you?" Someone asked, taking the spot I had been in before this freak had pushed me. "Why are you following Nny?" I squealed a little inside. Nny must be his name! He wasn't my Target anymore, he was Nny!  
>"I'm Kia." I stuttered. "I- Uh, wanted to try and talk to him." The freak who pushed me looked like Nny, a bit. His hair was close to the same cut, but a bit shorter, and was wearing a stripey shirt like his and pointy boots, too.<br>"I'm Mmy, I'm his student." He said, stepping on my exposed leg. The cold steel of his boot made me shiver, and he started adding pressure. I was confused. Nny was a teacher? "I follow his example, and I learn things from him. Like expression and stuff."  
>"Art teacher?" I asked. That was so cool. "What's he like?"<br>"He's dark." Mmy smiled. "And mysterious." Mmy had pulled a suitcase out of the shadows that I hadn't noticed before. He opened it up and pulled out a couple knives. He stepped closer, one of his feet on my knee, pinning it to the ground, and the other on the fabric of my skirt, beside my hip. He moved erratically, twitching, and the knives just kept getting closer to my face. I screamed. Mmy twitched even more as he brought a knife closer to my throat, though I kept screaming. Lights came on in some of the apartments around here. Mmy flinched at the sound of a dog barking, and took off in the direction Nny had been walking.

I ran home as fast as I could, and didn't notice the blood on my cheek until after. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat around my front yard, sipping my bad idea of a milkshake. I was enjoying the light breeze immensely. It was light, but carried the chill from a nearby lake. I closed my eyes and took a great breath. There wasn't much to do today. Besides laying around, that was. I was getting sweaty in the long sleeves I was wearing, so I stripped myself of the offending turtleneck. I was instantly cooled in my tank top. My skirt blew in the breeze, and I was thoroughly cooled.

So my plan for the day was: To sip my milkshake, obtained from the nearest retailer. Check.  
>Get some sun. Not check.<br>Lay around. Pretty much check.

Truth was, I didn't go out much. I burned easily, and I don't really like the red itchy sunburns. So I kept my pale skn under the cover of clothing, or shade. Sinc the day was warm, and I fucking _wanted_ that milkshake.

I sat against the building, splaying my legs out. The overhang was great for enjoying the weather, but without the sunshine. My apartment building was right next to the street, so I had a wonderful view of all the people and cars passing. Which was how I ended up seeing one guy. I saw him, and all I could think was that he was _gorgeous._ I had to talk to this guy.

So, that's how I first saw Nny.

"So that's how you met him?" SuperMuffin asked.  
>"What's wrong with that?" I replied.<br>"I was under the impression you had actually met him."  
>"Oh, no, no! I couldn't possibly do that! I'm too scared to do that for a while."<br>"He walks by your house a lot?"  
>"Not really."<p>

I exited the online conversation, obviously SuperMuffin just didn't understand. Sort of.

I wondered what Nny was up to.


End file.
